Happy Endings
by NikkixMusso
Summary: "The night isn't over yet." Lilly and Oliver go out on their two year anniversary. What does Oliver have up his sleeve? LOLIVER. Oneshot. My very first fanfiction, so enjoy!


Lilly's POV

"Lilly!" my best friend Miley yelled, snapping her finger in my face. I returned back to reality and I saw her in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Oh…sorry." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes and began looking through my closet, taking out a few dresses. "Listen, you need to get ready for your date tonight!" She said.

I was too busy thinking about how this whole date was going to work out. It was more than a date. It was me and Oliver's two year anniversary. I wanted this to be more than special. I took my blue tight dress that Miley handed me and started to strip down my clothes. I slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror with Miley behind me

"You look beautiful." She sighed happily as I smiled at myself. Tonight is going to be a good night.

Miley already left so I could get ready myself. I did my makeup and hair then I made sure I had everything I needed. I ran downstairs and checked the clock; 6:25. Oliver was coming to pick me up at 6:30. The feelings of nervousness overcame me. What if something goes wrong? What if I say the wrong things? Focus, Lilly, focus! The doorbell rung and I ran to the door. Before opening it, I fixed my hair and tugged down the hem of my dress since it kept on riding up my thigh. I opened up the door and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Oh well, hello there. You look beautiful, Lillypop." Oliver smiled and looked me up at down.

I blushed "You look quite well too, Olliepop."

Oliver led me out the door and to his car. As soon as we got inside, he turned on the car and started driving. I slowly reached to turn on the radio. He glanced at me from time to time to check on me and loudly spoke over the music,

"What's wrong, Lils?" His eyes returned back to the road.

"Nothing at all. Everything is great." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Hun, the date hasn't even started yet. You haven't seen anything 'great' so far." He chuckled. I shrugged "Being with you is great enough for me."

He parked into the lot of a fancy looking restaurant. I stared wide-eyed at it. "Ollie, this place looks awfully expensive. Are you sure you want-" I started till I was cut off by his voice. "No, no, no. I'm more than sure. Anything for my girl." He sweetly smiled. I giggled like a little girl and walked out the car. He climbed out and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. As soon as we stepped in the restaurant, my mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" I squealed and I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a soft peck.

He chuckled "Well it is our special day." I laughed and followed the waiter who led us to our table.

Our food came to the table and we both ate slowly. Oliver finished his dish and cleared his throat. "So, that was great" He finally spoke as a small grin creped across his face.

"Yes it was." I paused "Thanks for tonight."

He slowly shook his head, "The night isn't over yet."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" I questioned, giving him a glance.

Slowly, he stood up from his chair and kneeled in front of me. "What are-" I started until he shushed me. He took a small velvet box out of his pant's pocket and held it front of me, opening it to reveal one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. I gasped at the sight.

"L-Lillian T-Truscott" His voice shook and trembled. Oliver's hands started to shake and he was starting to sweat a bit. "Will you marry me?" Oliver finally said, giving me a nervous smile.

"YES YES YES YES A BILLION TIMES YES!" I squealed and jumped into his arms, giving him a tight hug with multiple pecks all over his face. He grinned, letting out a sigh of relief and repeated the same actions I done with him. The whole restaurant clapped for us.

"I'm so happy!" I said as my eyes filled with happy and joyful tears.

"You're amazing, Lilly." He sighed as he gave me a long peck on the lips, showing how happy he actually was.

This was definitely **our** night.


End file.
